One-Shot: El Príncipe Olvidado
by D2002
Summary: El hecho de realizar una hazaña "sobrehumana" es sorprendente para muchos pero las consecuencias son muy graves, pobre Hera ni siquiera su semidiós tiene un descanso. Segundo intento, por favor den una oportunidad.


Bueno espero que esta historia les agrade a los que lo lean y si no bueno, les agradezco haberlo leído.

-Conversación normal-

 _-Pensamientos-_

 **-Monstruo o demonios -**

 _ **-Pensamientos de monstruos o demonios –**_

 _One-shot: El Príncipe_

 _Olvidado_

No era de conocimiento común que el Monte Rushmore situado en Keystone, Dakota del Sur era en realidad un centro de investigación financiado por el gobierno mismo para la mejora de armamento, siendo que esto causaría un pánico en masa después de todo un Monumento Nacional es en realidad un centro de investigación para la mejora de armamento para poder defenderse o conquistar a otro país; si no el que lo descubriera lo tacharían de loco. Sin embargo, aquí mismo en su entrada esta una mujer.

Era una mujer de impresionante belleza rostro en forma de corazón, cuerpo de reloj de arena, cabello rubio, tez ligeramente bronceada, unos ojos de color marrón y cabello castaño; llevaba un simple vestido de color blanco puro llegándole hasta los pies, siendo nada más y nada menos que la diosa Hera, diosa de la familia, matrimonio, maternidad y las mujeres.

 _-Este lugar simplemente me da asco-_ pensó para sí misma Hera como era que su esposo, el dios de la justicia permitiría un lugar así nunca lo entendería… pensándolo mejor como era que engañaba a su esposa por cada mujer que le guiñaba un ojo o soplaba un beso estaba mas allá de ella gran dios de la justicia no.

 _-No puedo creer qu-_

-Ahhh- -por favor para ,para!- -no más, ya no pue- cualquier cosa que se iba a decir quedo en un gorgoteo húmedo y el sonido de algo caer duro.

Parpadeando en confusión al sonido, volteo rápidamente la esquina a la sala quedando impresionada por lo que presenciaba.

Era una sala común, muy grande suficiente para albergar sesenta personas, estaba llena de monitores, pantallas en las paredes y… cuerpos, la mayoría con batas y algunos con trajes vistos en las operaciones Swat, algunos habían muerto de tener sus brazos arrancados o las piernas los huesos eran visibles mientras que la sangre creaba un riachuelo por toda la sala, hizo una mueca al ver a uno que tenia la mandíbula inferior arrancada el hecho de que tenía sus manos en ese lugar quería decir que fue lenta su muerte.

Crack! –Mierda! Para por favor basta!-

Hera se volteo para ver a un científico cabello oscuro, tez pálida estaba de espalda por lo que no vio su cara, estaba siendo sostenido del cuello claro por el hecho de estar flotando del suelo su brazo derecho se veía anormal indicado el origen de sonido.

Slpurt!

El cuerpo fue desechado fácilmente a la pared del fondo su garganta destruida por un simple apretón de su agresor; Hera centro su mirada en él. Un joven de quince años de edad, camisa negra maga larga manchada de sangre no que le molestara por su mirada, pantalones azul oscuros y zapatos deportivos negros, tez bronceada, cabello rubio con franjas plateadas puntiagudo, ojo derecho azul y el izquierdo de marrón, y la característica más distintiva tres líneas en cada mejilla luciendo como bigotes.

Un silencio pesado cayo mientras centraban sus miradas el uno al otro, y mientras lo miraba Hera no pudo evitar recordar como fue que sucedió todo esto fue alrededor de la época del juramento de los tres grandes, la situación estaba poniendo mucha presión en ella y los matrimonios humanos no ayudaban, la alegría de Afrodita por el drama de engaño y lujuria hacia que no hubiera un matrimonio estable fuera un deseo inalcanzable en cierto modo todo esto había hecho mella en ella y solo se cerro, provocando que su poder viajar por todo el país y se instalara en el feto de una mujer de un modo había hecho una contraparte mortal de sí misma.

Se entero fue al un año de la muerte de su contraparte, que había muerto en el momento de nacimiento de su hijo, inmediatamente dejo todo lo que hacía para ir a verlo lo que presencio la dejo sin palabras llego en el momento exacto en que su hijo destrozaba un ladrillo con sus pequeñas manos, cundió el pánico, el interés finalmente el engaño y el asesinato de su esposo mortal un hombre pulcro que no busco a otra mujer, y ya su hijo era oficialmente mascota del gobierno.

-ciento diecisiete- murmuro con un tono aburrido, mientras la miraba con esos ojos aburridos opacos, le envió escalofríos por la espalda.

-¿Qué quisiste decir naruto?- pregunto con un tono más suave de los usual.

-Quise decir que mate a ciento diecisiete- aburrimiento era lo que desprendía en su voz, mientras caminaba tranquilamente a la consola del medio.

-… no tenias que matarlos- murmuro Hera mientras lo seguía con la mirada.

Naruto se detuvo, giro levemente la cabeza para mirarla antes de llegar a la consola, apretó unos botones antes de voltear y mirarla manteniendo una mano, Hera parpadeo confundida ante su mirada parecía que tenía algo de humor en ellos.

-De hecho no tenía p **ero yo quería-** comenzó a hablar ante de que su tono se agravara, parecía el sonido de un monstruo, su cabello se levanto un poco, los cambiaron a un escarlata con pupila rasgada, sus bigotes se hicieron más gruesos, la sonrisa que tenia demostró los colmillos más grande de lo normal; suavemente apretó el botón.

Hera se estremeció visiblemente mientras era asaltada con el sonido de gritos, las pantallas mostraban los … horrores que había vivido su niño, una mostraba siendo quemado vivo, otra como era electrocutado en un tanque de agua, rompiendo sus huesos, cortadas en la espalda , cada peor que el anterior.

-Oh di-dios- Hera tenía los ojos en estado de shock mientras las lagrimas se derramaban de ellos-A don-donde vas- murmuro entrecortadamente al ver a su hijo marcharse.

-Voy a ver a mis sobrinos y primos, desde que kurama me informo del campamento he tenido ganas de ir, me pregunto qué tan bueno serán peleando mi familia después de todo tengo que asegurarme que puedan cuidarse- dijo tranquilamente mientras miraba al zorro naranja-rojizo en su hombro, un demonio, no que le importara, había sido su compañero en este infierno. Y el no mentía, quería ver a su familia podría ser un asesino despiadado pero quería tener una familia, solución buscarlos ver si son fuertes si no el mismo los entrenaría, luego protegerlos.

Hera se quedo quieta mientras escuchaba los pasos alejándose y los gritos, todo esto le hacía ver que era una mierda de madre, primero Hefesto al lanzarlo del Olimpo por su apariencia, enserio el hoy en día todavía tenía el arrepentimiento cada vez que lo veía trato de acercarse pero la ignoraba al preguntarle porque su respuesta fue clara - _como voy aceptar de madre a una escoria que se preocupa por su apariencia no me sorprendería que te acercaras para volver a tirarme del Olimpo-_ , con Ares era diferente viendo que solo le encantaba la guerra y mujeres, y naruto… solo hay que decir que no le sorprendería que la quisiera ver muerta.

Y así Hera diosa de la familia, matrimonio, maternidad y las mujeres se quedo en medio de las grabaciones de su hijo siendo torturado mientras caía en la depresión de cómo era que fallaba en cada uno de sus dominios, no hay que decir el campamento y el Olimpo estarían en una sorpresa…


End file.
